Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen 2 is an upcoming sequel to Chipmumks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen planned by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot The Baker family begins to undergo many changes, beginning with Lorraine (Hilary Duff) and her desire to study in New York. Their oldest daughter Nora (Piper Perabo) is now married to Bud McNulty (Jonathan Bennett) and heavily pregnant. They intend to move to Houston because of Bud's new job promotion.Feeling the family is breaking apart as the children grow up and move away, Tom (Steve Martin) persuades the entire family to take one last family vacation all together at Lake Winnetka. Tom's old rival Jimmy Murtaugh (Eugene Levy) and his large family (with "only" eight kids) are also there for the summer. Jimmy constantly flaunts his wealth and success to Tom, as well as the accomplishments of his children, often suggesting to Tom that the Baker children are less successful because of Tom's parenting style. The Baker kids get into many incidents, several of which are accidental: Mark Baker (Forrest Landis), along with Kenny Murtaugh, crashes into a tennis court with a golf cart; Sarah Baker (Alyson Stoner) is caught stealing merchandise from a gift shop, and Mark accidentally sets off a backpack of fireworks, causing widespread panic, especially when the backpack is thrown into a boat, igniting its engine and causing it to explode.Jimmy again starts the topic that Tom needs to use a firmer hand on his kids. Tom is angered by this, and they decide to settle the matter at the Annual Labor Day Family Cup. Tom trains the kids for days, not realizing they are miserable. Sarah and Elliot Murtaugh (Taylor Lautner) go on a movie date to watch Ice Age, but are spied on by their fathers, leading to an argument between the two men and humiliating their children. Upon returning home, Sarah is furious and refuses to compete for her father in the "stupid cup". Everyone, including Kate, is angry with Tom, not only for spying on Sarah, but also for ruining the entire trip through his competitiveness with the Murtaughs.The next morning, Tom goes to the Cup to compete with Nigel and Kyle (the only two still willing to go). However, after discovering an old "Team Baker" flag, Kate and the rest of the family show up, showing they forgive Tom and are willing to compete. Unfortunately, after all events, the Murtaughs and the Bakers are tied for first; a tiebreaking canoe race is announced, in which every family member must compete. During the race, Nora's water breaks; the Murtaughs want to help, but Jimmy, sensing the opportunity to defeat Tom once and for all, initially refuses to help. Eventually, the Murtaughs convince Jimmy that they should help the Bakers, and the Bakers and the Murtaughs work together to get Nora to the hospital as she goes into labor. Bud, Lorraine and Kate go with Nora in the delivery room, while Tom, Jimmy, Sarina and the rest of the kids stay in the waiting room. While talking to Jimmy, Tom realizes that he has to let his kids grow, but wherever they go, they will always be with him, and he will always be with them. Nora then gives birth to a baby boy who she and Bud name Tom in honor of her father, who has shown them "there is no way to be a perfect parent, but a million ways to be a really good one." Bud also announces that they have bought "The Big House", the vacation home that the Bakers have been renting. Nora, Bud and baby Tom leave for Houston three days later.The movie ends with the Murtaughs and the Bakers having a barbecue at their house. While Tom and Kate are dancing on the end of the boardwalk, it breaks loose from the dock and begins to float away, but the two ignore it and continue dancing while the credits roll. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Mordecai, Rigby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ash and their characters, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures team, the Tiny Toons, Genie, Roger Rabbit, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Charlie Brown and the characters and the rest of the cartoon characters will guest stars in this film. Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Travel Films | Adventure Films | Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films | Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films | Live-action/animated films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Crossover films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART